


救赎第三部31

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部31

第31章 

　　栖梧宫日日打扫，时时如新，此刻终于再次迎回了他的主人。

　　“陛下……”守在宫外的小黄门刚要大声唱喏，就被润瑜一摆手止住了。

　　目光透隙而入，隐约可见幔帐轻扬，两道剪影亲昵的依偎在一起。

　　他冷冷一笑，双目一阖一抬，眸光电射而出。

　　润凰正就着润璋的手喝茶。新鲜的马奶子茶，也不知是怎么做的，没有半点奶腥气。入口柔滑细腻，回味甘香。

　　“陛下？”他瞥见润瑜过来，赶紧坐直了身子。

　　“莫急，你身子还虚着。”润瑜坐在一侧，十分自然的执起他的手，一脸担忧的道：“皇祖母年纪大了，耳根子软，你不要往心里去，把身子养好才是第一要务。”

　　暖阁外的争执一直是润凰心中的一根刺，他虽无此心，但也无法笃定当时是否真的推了皇嫂。但无论如何，皇嫂确实是因他之故跌下台阶。倘若因此而伤了龙嗣，他怎么对得起兄长？

　　“陛下。”他犹豫再犹豫，终于还是问出了口，“皇嫂如何了？可有哪里伤着？我府里……”他瞟了润璋一眼，决定先斩后奏，“我府里有不少上好的药材，对安胎大有益处，陛下若允，待会儿臣弟便命人送进来。”

　　润瑜淡淡的道：“皇后虽受了惊吓，身子却是无恙的。再说，她的身子一直是由宫中御医调理，也不好用外头的东西。”他见润凰一脸失落，便笑了，“不过凤凰儿的这片心意，兄长却想笑纳呢！可允？”

　　润凰双眼一亮，连声道：“自然，兄长日理万机，正该好好补补……”说到这里，手上被人掐了一把，痛得他倒抽一口冷气。颖王从不肯吃亏，当即横了润璋一眼，借着被子的掩饰用两指捏住他一点皮肉，狠狠拧了回去。

　　润璋面不改色，“凤凰儿，天色也不早了。”转头对他一笑，眸光柔和，獠牙隐现，“还是赶紧出宫，回府静养吧！”‘回府’二字被他咬得重重的，丝毫不忌讳皇帝就在旁边。

　　润凰还没出声，便听皇帝温声道：“先诊了脉再说吧！”

　　“不是已经诊过了么？”润凰虽然不解，但还是乖乖将手腕伸了出来。

　　“那不同。”润瑜将他的手放在脉枕上，“这位是张院判，那位是黄院判。几位御医一同会诊，朕才能放心。”

　　这次诊脉果然比方才慎重得多。几位御医眉头紧蹙，凝神思索，偶尔还相互商讨医理。至于望闻问切，更是一个比一个细致繁琐。

　　润凰坐得腰疼，要不是见两位兄长听得认真，早就命人把这些御医赶出去了。

　　“陛下，请借一步说话。”几位御医交换了一个眼神，由张院判硬着头皮开了口。

　　润瑜点头，“凤凰儿，你且躺一躺，有什么想吃的想喝的，只管吩咐奴婢们。”说罢就随御医们到偏殿去了。

　　润璋目送他离去，冷哼一声，“宫中的御医有什么了不起，等回了府，我便让名医给你调理好身子。”说罢脸上闪过一丝不愉，“凤凰儿，别跟我倔。你既听了润瑜的话，就更要听我的话。”

　　好浓的醋味，润凰抿着唇笑，“好好好，听你的，听你的还不行吗？”一边说一边把他的手从被子里拉出来，“方才要不是你掐了我一把，我也不会拧你，痛不痛？”

　　“拿着我库房里的东西做人情，还不准我掐你了？”润璋板起脸，“你的心就是偏的。”

　　润凰歪头瞅了他一眼，“还真生气了？”顿了顿，柔声道：“你我不分彼此，你的东西就是我的东西。当然，我的东西也是你的东西。别气了，好不好？”

　　润璋嘴角抖了抖，想笑又赶紧忍住，十分勉强才维持住一脸冷色。“手痛。”

　　润凰捧起他的手吹了吹，抬头看着他笑，“这样还痛吗？”

　　润璋终于装不下去了，在他额头亲了亲，“你啊，真是我命中的劫。”说罢起身，“好好躺着，我去找陛下说说话。”

　　润凰连忙叮嘱，“别跟兄长争执。”

　　润璋随口应了，“知道。”

　　刚转入偏殿，就见御医们跪了一地，口称万死。而润瑜则坐在椅上，碎瓷片撒了一地。

　　他心头一凛，这位皇帝素来喜怒不形于色，温润如玉的面具从未摘下来过，如此勃然大怒，莫非……

　　他几步过去，压着怒火沉声道：“说，颖王到底得了什么病？”

　　“臣万死，臣万死。”那几名御医磕头如捣蒜，无一人敢回答。

　　润瑜握住扶手的五指紧得发白，眸中全是压抑不住的嫉妒愤恨，“把方才的话再跟端王说一遍。”

　　“颖王殿下……”张院判抖抖索索的抬起头，刚一触到端王的目光又吓得低下头去，“颖王殿下没有患病。”

　　吞吞吐吐，吊得他一颗心七上八下，润璋只恨不得一记窝心脚把他踹出肠子来。沉声道：“没有患病，为何会如此？”

　　“颖王殿下是……是……”张院判把心一横，把眼一闭，噗通一声趴在地上，“是有了双身之脉。”

　　刹那间满殿死一般寂静，润璋以为自己听错了，颤着声音道：“你……你方才说什么？”

　　御医瑟瑟发抖不敢言声，反倒是润瑜慢慢站了起来。

　　“凤凰儿，有了身孕。”

　　焱腾国中两位最有权势的男人面向而站，剑拔弩张，情势一触即发。

　　“身孕？”惊愕过后便是狂喜，润璋用力攥紧五指，“当真？”

　　“此事干系重大，臣不敢妄言。”几个御医异口同声，“颖王殿下已有了两个月的身孕。”

　　两个月……莫非是那次？

　　润璋沉沉看向润瑜，润瑜也缓缓看了过来。四目相对，火光迸射。

　　“颖王的身子交给你们调理，切记，不可再让人知道此事。”

　　御医们都是聪明人，能坐到院判这个位置的御医更是人精中的人精，尤其遇到的还是这种足以惊动天下的大事，更懂得如何闭紧嘴巴明哲保身。

　　只要牵扯到凤凰，润璋就绝不会退让。以前是，现在更是。“孩子是我的，也只能是我的。”

　　润瑜轻轻一笑，“恐怕端王尚未知晓，那日凤凰儿便是在烟霞阁中，与朕巫山云雨，共享极乐。”

　　润璋勾起唇角，满脸嘲讽，“凤凰早与本王心意相通，你在他心中，仅是兄长而已。”他缓缓扫过那一身龙袍，“陛下有贤后相伴，妃嫔成群，怎会在乎区区一个凤凰。陛下身为主君，定会顾忌史官之笔，百官之口，绝不容自身沾染一丝污点。”

　　他顿了顿，下巴微抬，满脸皆是志在必得的傲色，“而本王则不会在乎这些。我能不惜一切护住凤凰，陛下，您能吗？”

　　说罢轻笑一声，拂袖而去。

　　“站住。”润瑜声音不高，却像一道凌厉的，划破河面的风，“你要带凤凰走？你要将此事告诉凤凰？”他走到润璋身后，慢慢的道：“端王，三思而后行。”

　　“这是圣旨？”

　　“不。”润瑜轻轻一叹，“朕只想告诉你，凤凰身中剧毒，已经禁不起一点刺激了。”

　　润璋猛的转身，“你说什么，中毒……”他立刻明白了，正因为明白，才什么都说不出来。他的心脏像被人插入一把钢刀，反复剜搅，疼痛难当，却连呻吟都叫不出。

　　此毒虽非他所下，此局却是他所布。他做梦也想不到，正是他最得意的一番谋划，把凤凰推进了深渊。

　　润瑜看着端王苍白的脸，心中却没有一丝快意。他恨不得将此人碎尸万段，却又不能立即撕毁这块挡在他们中间的，岌岌可危的遮羞布。

　　若挑明下毒一事，那便是将端王谋逆之罪推到台前，那便要彻查，便又是一场腥风血雨。端王势大，母族势力在朝中盘根错节。

　　尚不是时候，若要动，必是雷霆一击，让他永无复起之日。

　　倘若时光能倒流到那一日，他必不会饮下那碗羹汤，宁愿一死也要保住凤凰。但事已至此，就不能让凤凰的苦心白费。维持朝堂安稳，维持脆弱不堪的兄友弟恭，甚好。

　　润璋到底城府极深，短暂的失态之后立即神色如常，“陛下说得很是，既如此，那孕育之事千万不能让凤凰知晓。”

　　目光交汇，掩去无数心机算计，彼此心照不宣。

　　“自然。”润瑜笑得越发雅致，词锋也越发犀利，“朕乃真龙天子，邪祟不得近身，也只有朕，才能让凤凰安心静养。端王，你若想见凤凰，可来宫中探望。但在此之前，还是先把周遭奸佞清除干净吧！”

　　润璋虽一万个不愿，但想到那次行刺，也不得不忍痛答应下来。他族中势力错综复杂，难保没有一两个铁了心的狂徒对凤凰动手。

　　“也罢，待凤凰产下本王的子嗣，本王再将他接出宫去。”他说得一字一顿，尤其将子嗣二字咬得十分之重。

　　润瑜一笑置之，抬脚便往外走。

　　在两人错身而过时，忽然道：“朕必以天下为棋，众生为子，弈一场惊世之局。”

　　润璋眸光冰冷，唇色如血，“此局，本王与你对弈。”

　　


End file.
